1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt system, and particularly relates to an apparatus for helping to protect a vehicle occupant's head from a forcible impact against a seat belt webbing guide which is mounted in a passenger compartment of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical vehicle seat belt system includes a length of belt webbing which is extensible about a vehicle occupant to restrain the occupant of a vehicle seat. Intermediate its ends, the belt webbing passes through a webbing guide, sometimes referred to as a D-ring, which is mounted in the vehicle adjacent the vehicle seat. In the event of a collision, particularly a side impact collision, the head of the occupant can forcibly impact the webbing guide.